


Csak egy perc

by SzabVero



Category: Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Elismerés, Playboy Man Of The Year 2017, barátság, egyperces, sőt inkább félperces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzabVero/pseuds/SzabVero
Summary: Egy kis színfalak mögötti pillanatkép, semmi több :)





	

Pisti szinte remegett az idegességtől. Ivott egy kis szíverősítőt, de az sem segített eléggé. Úgy érezte, mindjárt összeesik az idegességtől. Jani ott állt mellette, de a hangszóróktól nem tudtak szót érteni.  
Aztán egyszer csak feltűnésmentesen odakúszott hozzájuk az egyik szervező, és intett Pistinek, hogy kövesse. A göndör azonnal karon ragadta szemüveges kísérőjét, és addig ráncigálta maga után, míg el nem tűntek valahol a színfalak mögött.  
\- Ő nem jöhet - szólalt meg a fazon, és Pisti legszívesebben ketté törte volna, mint egy ropit, de Jani csitítóan megfogta a karját.  
\- Csak egy perc - szólt oda, és Pistire nézett. Mindketten tudták, hogy fel kell mennie a színpadra, és hogy legszívesebben inkább kiskanállal vájná ki a saját szemét, ráadásul Jani sem lesz ott mellette.  
Mélyeket lélegzett, de egy pillanatra teljesen leállt vele, mikor Jani odahajolt a füléhez.  
\- Büszke vagyok rád - beszélte túl a hangzavart, de még épp elég halkan, hogy csak partnere hallja. - Don't fos - tette még hozzá, mikor Pisti így is reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél. - Minden rendben lesz.  
A világosabb hajú férfi előre lépett, és átölelte barátját, szorosan, hosszan, beleadva minden csepp hálát, amit a másik támogatása miatt érzett.  
\- Össze fog gyűrődni az öltönyöd - szólalt meg Jani néhány pillanat múlva.  
\- Amíg te gyűröd össze, nem zavar - válaszolt a göndör, majd mikor megérezte Jani nevetését, vigyorogva elhúzódott. - Amikor én mondom, akkor bezzeg leesik, mi?  
Erre csupán egy vállrándítást, és egy olyan széles vigyort kapott válaszul, hogy Jani arcán megemelkedett tőle a szemüveg.  
Talán mondtak még volna mást is egymásnak, de a szervező ürge egyre türelmetlenebb lett, így búcsút intettek egymásnak.  
Jani telefonnal a kezében várta a nézők között, hogy lefotózhassa az újabb győzelmüket.  
Hogy kicsit könnyesek voltak közben a szemei?  
Azt úgyse látta senki.

**Author's Note:**

> Majd jönnek ennél hosszabb és tartalmasabb történetek is, de ehhez az eseményhez muszáj volt produkálnom valamit, még ha nem is nagy szám.
> 
> Köszönöm szépen a kommenteket és a Kudos-okat mindenkinek. Sokat jelent <3 :)


End file.
